


Hot For Teacher

by PapaLavi



Series: D.Gray-Man Prompt Collection [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: College AU, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaLavi/pseuds/PapaLavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen and Lavi can get pretty competitive sometimes, but it usually pays off in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glissxndo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glissxndo/gifts).



> Based on a tumblr prompt.
> 
> Tumblr post with link to prompt is [here.](http://papalavi.tumblr.com/post/130536730581/lavi-allen-and-tyki-go)
> 
> This is my first time writing a threesome, so please forgive any mistakes or confusing parts.

“Bet ya twenty bucks ya can’t get Tyki ta do somethin’ sexual in his office.” 

Allen nearly choked on his coffee, cheeks flushing red as he glared at the redhead. “Why?”

Lavi shrugged. “Why not?” Okay, he had a point…

“Are you even going to be able to afford losing?” The redhead chuckled.

“Ya sound pretty sure of yerself, Ally.” Allen just smirked.

“But of course. So what are the terms?” He asked, straightening up slightly.

“We got a week. First person ta seduce ‘im enough ta do  _anythin’_ even remotely sexual  _in his office_ , wins. And the loser owes them twenty bucks.”

“What exactly counts as ‘remotely sexual’?” He needed to be certain. This was important.

“Anythin’, Al! Grindin’, handjobs, blowjobs! Whatever!” The younger nodded.

“Alright. You have a deal. Just know that when you lose, don’t come crying to me about not having enough money to buy things.” Lavi just rolled his eye and smirked.

* * *

 

It started out simple enough. Being in the same class, they were able to keep an eye on each other and make sure neither of them mentioned anything to Tyki about the bet. It wouldn’t be fair that way.

The first couple of days, they just started flirting with him relentlessly. He seemed confused at first, but eventually just shrugged it off, not bothering to say anything other than to comment on the fact that they were being more affectionate than usual.

By Wednesday, Lavi began to get frustrated and decided to take it a step further. The look on both Tyki and Allen’s faces was worth it when he walked into class wearing a skirt, thigh highs and heels. Of course, he’d received a glare from Allen once he sat next to the white haired boy and couldn’t stop himself from laughing when he muttered something under his breath.

The next day, it was Lavi’s turn to be surprised when he walked into class to see Allen sucking on a popsicle. He really didn’t mind though, but he was wearing an outfit similar to the day before and they could both tell that Tyki was getting increasingly frustrated by both of them.

* * *

 

Friday rolled around and still neither of them had gotten anywhere. 

Allen groaned and laid back on the grass. “This is impossible.” Lavi nodded, sighing.

“Who knew it would be this goddamn hard?”

“Fuck you and your pun.” The younger muttered. Lavi just snorted and threw a ball of paper at him.

“Maybe we should work together. Just go ta his office right now and jump him.” Allen rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think he’d appreciate that. Especially considering how much work he has to do.”

“Fair point.” Lavi sighed again, leaning back against the tree. There was a quiet buzz to his right and he raised an eyebrow. “Who’s that?”

Allen pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled. “Tyki. He wants us to come to his office.”

Lavi quickly stood up and pulled Allen to his feet. “Looks like we’ll be able ta finish this bet after all.” 

* * *

 

Lavi pushed the door open and closed it once he and Allen were both inside, casually locking it. “So what’s up?” He asked, smiling widely at the Portuguese man sitting behind the desk.

“Want to tell me just what the hell you’ve both been doing all week?” He asked, obviously annoyed. They both looked at each other and shrugged.

“No idea what yer talkin’ about!” Lavi laughed.

“We were just having some fun teasing each other.” Allen smiled innocently.

Tyki groaned and glared at them a little. “You know damn well you did more than that.”

“Aw, c’mon! Ya gotta be able ta control yerself more than that!” The redhead fiddled with the hem of his skirt a little, glad he’d decided to wear it again.

“I can!” Tyki snapped. “Otherwise I’d have been fired by now.”

Allen laughed and walked around the desk, leaning over the back of Tyki’s chair and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Well. Now you don’t have to. The door’s locked and pretty much everyone is gone home.”

Lavi nodded and leaned over the desk. “Yea. And besides. If ya say no, Allen and I can just  _entertain_ ourselves. We’ll even stick around until ya finish yer work, so ya won’t be lonely~” Allen nodded, running his hands over Tyki’s chest slowly.

“After all, your self control would be strong enough to ignore us, right?” 

Tyki let out a growl and leaned forward enough to grab Lavi by the shirt and pull him close. “If either of you honestly think I’m going to say no, we’re going to have some problems.” Before Lavi could respond, Tyki kissed him roughly.

He let out a startled squeak, pulling away when Tyki nipped at his lips. His face was flushed red and he glared slightly, Tyki only responding with a smirk. “A warnin’ would’a been nice! It ain’t fun havin’ a desk dig inta yer hips!” Allen just laughed as he slipped his hands under Tyki’s shirt, lightly scraping his nails over his chest.

“Now, now, Lavi. Just get rid of everything on the desk and get on top of it.” He smiled, letting out a squeak of his own when Tyki reached back and pinched his ass.

Lavi nodded and did as Allen said, though as much as he wanted to just sweep everything onto the floor, he didn’t want to make too much noise. Once he carefully moved everything out the way, he jumped up onto the desk and moved to sit in front of Tyki. Though, when the brunet leaned in for a kiss, he moved away, shaking his head with a smirk.

Allen held him back as Lavi reached out to remove his shirt, lacing their fingers together once it was off. He pulled on one of Allen’s hands until he moved from behind the chair. Once close enough, Lavi leaned down and kissed him, effectively ignoring Tyki for the moment.

The Portuguese man let out another growl and pulled Allen into his lap by the lips, working on removing the younger’s shirt immediately. As soon as it was off, he began placing light kisses on Allen’s back, smirking when he squirmed a little.

The two younger males pulled apart, Lavi frowning a little when he noticed that Allen’s shirt was now gone as well. Allen just laughed and pulled at Lavi’s until he slipped it over his head, tossing it away. He ran his hands over the redheads thighs, pushing the skirt up out of the way and grabbing the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down smoothly.

Before either of them could say anything, he leaned down and gently took Lavi’s cock into his mouth, humming quietly when the redhead threaded his fingers through his hair.

Tyki let out a groan as he watched quietly. After a moment, he gently pushed on Allen’s hips until he stood. He smiled at the groan from both of them at the movement, gently running his hands over Allen’s backside, squeezing every so often. He moved his hands up to the waistband and quickly unbuttoned the jeans, pulling the underwear down with them. 

Frowning a little, he tapped on Allen’s shoulder to get his attention. Lavi let out a whine when the white haired male pulled away, receiving a laugh from both of them. “Did either of you bring anything?” They looked at each other and nodded.

“In Ally’s pocket.” Lavi mumbled, still a little annoyed at him for stopping Allen.

Tyki nodded and leaned down to search through Allen’s pants, smiling when he found what he was looking for. “So how are we going to do this?” He asked, running a hand over each of their thighs, amused that Lavi was still wearing those thigh highs.

Allen hummed in thought for a moment. “You should fuck Lavi. After all, he wore this for you.” Lavi flushed a little. “And I’ll ride him.” Tyki nodded.

“Alright then. You’ll need this then.” He smiled, squeezing some lube onto his hand before giving it to Allen. “Don’t get too distracted from the task now.” He smirked a little and slipped one finger inside of Allen, receiving a squeak from the white haired male.

With a huff, Allen tried to focus on the task at hand. Squeezing some lube out, he spread Lavi’s legs gently and pressed a finger in. Lavi leaned his head back against the desk, letting out a quiet moan and pressing his hips against Allen’s hand.

After a few minutes, both of them were moaning loudly, Tyki smirking as he pulled his fingers out of Allen, slapping his ass at the whine. “That’s enough. get up there.” Allen smiled and nodded, quickly climbing up to straddle Lavi’s hips. Lavi smiled up at him, resting his hands on his hips. 

Tyki grabbed the lube again and poured some more onto his hand before passing it back to Allen. He stroked himself a few times before grabbing Lavi’s legs and pulling gently until he was at the edge of the desk and gently thrusting in.

The redhead moaned loudly, grip on Allen’s hips tightening lightly. The younger chuckled a little, pouring some lube onto his hand before reaching back and stroking Lavi’s dick a bit before lining it up with his entrance and sinking down, dragging a moan out of both of them. He placed his hands on Lavi’s chest, nails digging in slightly as he carefully raised his hips before sinking back down.

Once Allen set up a rhythm, Tyki began thrusting slowly, groaning at the tightness as Lavi clenched around him every time Allen bounced.

“F-Fuck.” Allen moaned as Tyki leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck lightly, dropping down hard onto Lavi.

The brunet chuckled and continued to kiss along his neck as Allen started rolling his hips. “I hope you’re both proud of yourselves.” He mumbled. “But don’t pull something like this again.” Allen let out a moan as Tyki bit his shoulder.

The redhead moaned, struggling to thrust his hips up into Allen and back into Tyki at the same time, whining at the slow rhythm from both of them. “C’mon.” He muttered, squeezing Allen’s hips. “Yer killin’ me.”

Allen chuckled and looked over his shoulder at Tyki. “Maybe we should fix that.” Tyki nodded, thrusting hard into Lavi, causing him to buck up into Allen, both of them moaning loudly. Scratching his nails down Lavi’s chest, Allen started lifting his hips again, going faster than before. The grip on his hips tightened, nails digging in and he knew that Lavi was getting close. Leaning down, he kissed at Lavi’s neck, nipping lightly, pulling another moan out of the redhead.

Lavi  _was_ close, the amount of pleasure overwhelming. But he didn’t want to finish first, so he moved one hand to grip Allen’s cock, stroking at the same speed of Tyki’s thrusts. He smirked when Allen moaned loudly and continued to stroke him, letting out his own moan as the younger tightened around him. 

Another thrust from Tyki and he released inside Allen with another loud moan, grip on his cock tightening a little, making the younger release with a moan of his own, nearly collapsing on top of Lavi.

Tyki chuckled a little and continued to pound into the redhead, moaning quietly as he came as well.

Pulling out, he flopped down into his chair, breathing heavily. He watched as Allen pulled himself off Lavi and flopped down next to him on the desk, cuddling close.

“I should give you both detention.” He muttered after a moment. Lavi huffed and pushed himself up so he could look at Tyki.

“Ya can’t tell me ya didn’t enjoy that.”

“Oh I did. But I should still punish you for pulling something like this.”

They both just laughed, shaking their heads. They’d  _definitely_ be doing this again.


End file.
